britomartisfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarantine Regulation Facility
The Quarantine Regulation Facility was an ancient alien structure installed in a barren wasteland. It was built as a quarantine site for the Flumen, a deadly disease that nearly killed billions before it was contained in a regulated stasis, then sent to numerous research outposts to use it as a biological weapon. Whatever their intention, they clearly failed based on present day observations. After the base was destroyed, the Flumen was unleashed, but was confined to most of the area it was constructed in. Lifeforms that somehow end up in these areas begin to grow sick, and their behavioural patterns begin to change. The area is known as Terra Mortuum, a wasteland consisting of skeletal structures millions of years old, including recent carcasses of dead wildlife. When fauna end up here, they begin to mentally deteoriate and literally go insane due to the Flumen viruses harmful effects. Data The facilities sole function is to contain the Flumen virus within sealed containment, for close study. Since the disease enters the healthy living cells of any type of organism, commonly fauna, the base was kept isolated from the rest of the 7 bases in an area of little to no life. Flumen Virus Profile ''- Encounter: Encountered on remote planetary body in outer worlds. Regulation error resulted in bacterial outbreak. Temporarily regulated for weapon development purposes.'' ''- Development: Specimens of virus are kept within regulated stasis and sent to remote research outposts for weapon development.'' ''- Symptoms:'' '' - Stage 1: Signs of symptoms are similar to Cercarial dermatitis.'' '' - Stage 2: Immune system failure, leading to shutdown of executive and psychological function.'' '' - Stage 3: Attaches to healthy living cells, causing genetic alterations to biological structure.'' '' - Stage 4: Fungal growths appear on corporeal body, largely flora based.'' '' - Stage 5: Spores begin to grow outside of corporeal body, detaching itself from the original host to infect a new one by entering any visible orifice. Bacterial mechanisms reiterate after initial infection.'' ''- Description: Bacteria begins multiplying in bloodstream, attaching itself to living cells and slowly changing the celluar structure, forming additional muscles and growths inside and outside of the body. Cannot penetrate the body through skin, but enters through openings including auditory ostiums, nostrils, mouthes, and other areas. It uses chemicals to alter the pshycological workings of the infected individual and inducing mass hallucinations.'' ''- Additional Notice: Similar symptoms to Yersinia pestis and Influenza. Some variations of the virus are either endoparasitoidal or entomopathogenic.'' ''- Emergency Procedures: In the event of bacterial outbreak, all research personnel will be evacuated. Global defense array system will be updated to simulate quarantine constraints. Infected personnel will be terminated.'' ''- Development Program: Disease has been regulated for use in a weapon development program. It will be handled in counterbalancing threats in acts of war.'' Damage Report WARNING: Cataclysmic explosion consistent within active volcanic rupture. Resulted in numerous eruptions throughout cave network, leading to exterior cables buckling out of submission. External percussive force calculated to be in excess of 200 tons, with a magnitudinal force of 10.5. Evacuate immediately. ''- Breach in bacterial analysis laboratory and chemical weapons materials.'' ''- Power grid has been cut offline due to cable destruction.'' ''- Warp Gate network offline.'' hull temperature approaching critical levels hull damage sustained shutdown imminent OFFLINE